<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are my favorite fantasy by eddiesdiaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978258">you are my favorite fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesdiaz/pseuds/eddiesdiaz'>eddiesdiaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz is a DILF and Buck is Incredibly Thirsty, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesdiaz/pseuds/eddiesdiaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s the thing. Buck knows that Eddie’s hotter than the sun — hotter than Buck, even, as much as it pains him to admit it. He also knows that Eddie is a father. For whatever reason, though, these facts have always remained mutually exclusive in Buck’s mind. He’s never actually put the two together.</p>
<p>It hits him like a freight train one Tuesday afternoon at Christopher’s school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are my favorite fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/florenceandthemachine/gifts">florenceandthemachine</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read on <a href="https://eddiesdiaz.tumblr.com/post/624199044699504640">Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here’s the thing. Buck knows that Eddie’s hotter than the sun — hotter than Buck, even, as much as it pains him to admit it. He also knows that Eddie is a father. For whatever reason, though, these facts have always remained mutually exclusive in Buck’s mind. He’s never actually put the two together.</p>
<p>It hits him like a freight train one Tuesday afternoon at Christopher’s school.</p>
<p>He’s usually off on Tuesdays, whereas Eddie’s usually working, so Buck picks Chris up from school and hangs out with him at the house until Eddie gets home. Carla could use the break, and besides, Buck can never get enough time with his favorite kid.</p>
<p>They always do homework first — and Buck relishes the way Chris looks to him for help, sees him as capable and <em>smart</em> when so many people don’t — and then play video games or build with Legos or go to the park. Eddie usually brings take-out home with him, but if he’s had a particularly rough shift, Buck and Chris make dinner together and have it waiting for Eddie when he gets home. Aside from the fact that he doesn’t actually get to see a whole lot of Eddie (though more often than not, Buck sticks around a couple more hours after Chris goes to bed), Tuesdays have become his favorite day of the week.</p>
<p>This Tuesday, though…this Tuesday betrays him.</p>
<p>He pulls into the school parking lot and sees a group of kids sitting at what looks like a lemonade stand. It’s a good idea; it’s a hot day, and the kids are cute and therefore impossible to say no to. As Buck gets closer, he finds Christopher among the group — and Eddie right next to him.</p>
<p>He pulls into a parking spot far enough away that Chris and Eddie won’t notice him and just…stares. Because holy shit, Eddie looks <em>good</em>.</p>
<p>He’s glistening with sweat, his hair falling into his face and his t-shirt clinging to his skin, and he’s surrounded by kids looking at him like they think the world of him. He throws his head back and laughs at something one of the kids said, bright and easy, and Buck’s throat goes dry.</p>
<p>The line for the lemonade stand goes all the way down the sidewalk, mostly made up of parents that are staring at Eddie, mesmerized, the same way Buck is. He feels a pang of possessiveness deep in his chest at that, irritated beyond belief that all these people get to see <em>his</em> Eddie like this.</p>
<p>It’s a ridiculous thought — he can’t fault these people for having taste, and more importantly, Eddie isn’t <em>his</em> in the first place — but Buck can’t shake it.</p>
<p>He watches as Eddie pulls the hem of his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his forehead, briefly putting his stomach and chest on full display, and before Buck realizes what he’s doing, he’s getting out of the car.</p>
<p>There’s a circle of PTA moms a few cars down from him that are all sipping on their lemonade already, clearly sticking around to admire the view. Buck can hear them talking about Eddie in not-so-hushed voices, about whether he’d be as good at taking care of people in bed as he is at taking care of the kids.</p>
<p>Buck has no idea what possesses him to do it. He blames it on the heat, or temporary insanity, as he marches right over to them and smiles sweetly.</p>
<p>“You guys can look all you want, but <em>I’m</em> the one going home with him,” he says, like an idiot. Like he’s sloppy drunk at a club or a bar, not at his best friend’s son’s elementary school at 3:00 in the afternoon.</p>
<p>The women look over at Buck incredulously, but he’s walking across the parking lot before they get the chance to say anything.</p>
<p>Eddie’s face lights up as soon as he sees Buck, and suddenly Buck feels warm all over for reasons that have nothing to do with the weather.</p>
<p>“Buck!” Chris yells excitedly.</p>
<p>“Hey, buddy,” Buck says with an easy grin, leaning down to ruffle his hair fondly. “Hey, Eds.”</p>
<p>He stands back up and wastes no time wrapping his arms around Eddie. Their hugs are always pretty intimate, but Buck takes this one further still; he tucks his face into the crook of Eddie’s neck like he belongs there, lets his lips brush softly against Eddie’s skin.</p>
<p>“Hey, Buck,” Eddie says, leaving his hands on Buck’s hips for a few seconds too long before they pull away. “Sorry, I forgot to text you. The kids came up with this idea to raise some money for their class, and Chris volunteered me to help, so Bobby let me leave a little early.”</p>
<p>Buck glances back at the group of moms he went off on and finds them all staring daggers at him. He grins smugly and, feeling brave, he reaches up and runs his fingers through Eddie’s hair, pushing it out of his face.</p>
<p>“You never forget to text. You know, if you wanted to see me, all you had to do was ask,” Buck teases, winking at Eddie playfully.</p>
<p>He’s not serious — granted, it <em>is</em> true that Eddie always remembers to text, but everyone slips up now and then. He doesn’t think his little flirty joke actually has any basis in fact.</p>
<p>But then Eddie falls silent for a beat, blushing furiously as he looks down at the ground to avoid Buck’s gaze.</p>
<p>It’s a “blink and you’ll miss it” kind of situation. One second Eddie looks like a flustered school girl, and the next, he comes back to himself with a laugh like nothing even happened. Buck saw it, though, and it’s…interesting, to say the least.</p>
<p>“Someone’s full of himself today,” Eddie quips, rolling his eyes like Buck’s ridiculous.</p>
<p>It kind of loses its impact when Chris interjects with a cheerful “We always wanna see you, Bucky.”</p>
<p>“Well, how about I take my favorite Diaz boys out for ice cream as a reward for all their hard work?” Buck offers, laughing when Chris immediately starts nodding his head.</p>
<p>“You sure you don’t mind waiting?” Eddie asks, gesturing to the still-extremely-long line of people (all of whom are staring at them, how can Eddie not notice?) “We’ll probably be awhile.”</p>
<p>Buck shakes his head easily. “Nah, I don’t mind. I’ve got a good view to keep me entertained,” he says, pointedly looking Eddie up and down appreciatively.</p>
<p>He crouches down to press a sloppy kiss to Christopher’s cheek, and before he can convince himself not to, he does the same to Eddie.</p>
<p>Once he’s moved out of the boys’ line of sight, he blows a kiss at his favorite group of moms for good measure. If looks could kill, Buck would surely be dead right now, and he couldn’t be happier about it.</p>
<p>He sits down in the grass next to the table and makes himself comfortable, basking in the sweet feeling of victory.</p>
<p>Buck regrets his blatant overreaction a little, once his ridiculous jealousy’s worn off and all that’s left is the shame. They don’t talk about it, though, because Chris is an excellent buffer, and when Buck finally goes home later that night, he’s confident the whole thing will be swept under the rug and forgotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But of course, he has no such luck.</p>
<p>The next morning, he walks into the station and he’s greeted by Eddie, holding a cup of coffee out to him like somehow he’d just <em>known</em> that Buck was running late today and hadn’t had time to stop for his usual on his way in.</p>
<p>Buck hums his appreciation, not awake enough yet to form words, and joins Eddie where he’s leaning against the counter. They’re the only ones in the kitchen, and they stand in comfortable silence as Buck sips on his coffee. It’s Buck’s favorite way to start the day; just the two of them together, intimate and peaceful.</p>
<p>That is, until Eddie disturbs that peace by asking, “So, are we gonna talk about what happened yesterday?”</p>
<p>His nice, quiet morning dissipates instantly, like someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water all over it. Buck sighs and figures his best bet is denial.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? Nothing happened yesterday.”</p>
<p>Eddie just raises an amused eyebrow at him. “Really? Because when I dropped Chris off at school this morning, Shelly told me what you said to her in the parking lot.”</p>
<p>Buck nearly chokes on his coffee.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he says, too busy cursing Shelly and her stupid big mouth in his head to think up a response.</p>
<p>Eddie, for his part, looks downright delighted, like this is the funniest thing that’s happened to him in weeks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she told me I should be careful of who I bring around to the school. Said you couldn’t be trusted to watch what you say in front of the kids.”</p>
<p>Buck scoffs at that. “Are you kidding me? You should have heard what <em>she</em> was saying!”</p>
<p>Eddie laughs, the completely genuine kind that makes his eyes crinkle and his eyebrows scrunch up, and Buck can’t help but smile back.</p>
<p>“I don’t really care what she said, Buck,” Eddie says, nudging Buck with his elbow. “I’m asking <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>Buck hesitates for a moment, weighing his options, but ultimately he decides that if he was stupid enough to act the way he did yesterday, the least he can do is own up to it.</p>
<p>“You’re a really good dad,” he says finally.</p>
<p>“…What?” Eddie asks. He looks confused as all hell, so Buck presses on.</p>
<p>“You’re a really good dad,” Buck repeats, more firmly this time. “I know how much you’ve struggled with that over the years, always thinking you’re not enough for Chris, so I just…I don’t know, seeing you all Super Dad like that — dropping everything to help your kid and his friends run a lemonade stand — so effortlessly, like you believed in yourself, it was nice. It was…hot.”</p>
<p>Eddie doesn’t say anything; he just stares at Buck intently, like he’s a puzzle he hasn’t quite cracked yet.</p>
<p>“Eddie?” Buck prompts when it’s been quiet for longer than he’s comfortable with.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry,” Eddie answers, blinking back to reality. “I just…wasn’t expecting that. I thought you were just gonna say you were jealous.”</p>
<p>“Well, I was also jealous,” Buck admits with a shrug and a sheepish smile. “I’m a complex guy, Eddie, I’ve got complex emotions.”</p>
<p>Eddie snorts at that. He takes Buck’s coffee mug and sets it on the counter, then pivots so he’s standing in front of Buck.</p>
<p>“So you think I’m hot when I’m being a good dad?” he asks, leaning in until they’re mere inches apart.</p>
<p>“I think the technical term is DILF,” Buck jokes, patting Eddie’s chest with a laugh. “And yes, Eds, I think you’re a total DILF.”</p>
<p>Eddie grins, rests his hands on Buck’s hips, and leans in to kiss him.</p>
<p>Buck’s entire world narrows to just this, just the two of them, as Eddie easily parts his lips so Buck can lick into his mouth. He uses one hand to cup Eddie’s cheek and runs the other through his hair, tugging gently and swallowing the little moan Eddie lets slip in response.</p>
<p>Buck would be content to do this all day — hell, for the rest of his goddamn <em>life</em> — but they only manage a few minutes before they hear voices getting closer.</p>
<p>Eddie gives him one last peck on the lips before they separate, albeit reluctantly.</p>
<p>“Take me out to dinner tonight and maybe you’ll get lucky,” he tells Buck, a wide smile on his lips and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.</p>
<p>Buck’s grinning as he nods in agreement. “It’s a date.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to <a href="https://eddiesdiaz.tumblr.com/ask">send me prompts</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>